Power Rangers Noir: Volume One
by Gus Calvo-Simmons
Summary: There are many different world; some of the them dive and swim in accordance to ours; what if in another reality, the fiction that is in ours over there is a reality.? To think there are people with abilities that are granted through genetic manipulation in order to win a war with the abilities of ancient beast, those individuals are known as the Rangers.
1. Chapter One - The Days and Nights

**Chapter One**

**The Nights and Days of Angel Grove**

It was the year 1945, World War 2 and it seemed it wasn't going to end in a near future. The countries were divided into the axis's of the East and West. The United States became known as the Freedom Force and Europe as some parts of Asia became The Zed Faction.

There were some safe heavens in the middle of the Pacific, around the Japanese atolls but reaching them beyond the many controls around the borders, was impossible. Many people died trying to escape but at the end, a few survived the experience because they wanted to be free.

Not many people remembered the world without the war, as the repression and fear became more common. In the middle of Napa Valley there was a place north of Martinez, it was called Angel Grove; Angel Grove was a small town, nothing fancy in particular, and much of the folks were quite peaceful.

Ernest Milkshake Parlor was probably the only hip spot on the small town, almost everyone went there for social gatherings; it didn't mattered if you were on the mafia, on the patriots side or just a commoner, it was a safe haven for everyone as the owner practiced pacifism and didn't tolerated any form of violence.

The parlor was simple, it had an old charm with a lot of color, you could smell the amazing flavors from the peppermint as the hot dogs. Scott Lee was a regular customer, he was 19 by that time; around town he was known as a lonelier, as he didn't had many friends and people spoke trash about him.

Many townsfolk said he was a spy, a mercenary or anything else they could imagine.

Scott, never minded the comments, he loved in a certain way being the center of attention but reality was far away from all the gossip around town. Scott was a clandestine group of agents that were known as the Rangers.

He was the last survivor as well the youngest member at the time of his recruitment; he used to be part of the squadron knew as the Beast Rangers, a group conformed by five individual who had their DNA modified in order to become the perfect hunters. But, for him those were memories of a distant past, after the slain of his comrades he turned to be into a hit man while pursuing the responsible people.

There was something about him that had all the girls in town to his feet, it was his demeanor and his looks. Men feared as much women wanted to be with him and he enjoyed the power.

His seemed to had forgotten the war in the world as vengeance was his main motivation; risking his life in order to find the answers he wanted up to the point.

He was aware that one of the _Makers _that went by the code Finnster Pleprechaun was in town; he imagined after the slain some of the men went back to America to retrieve any possible technology that they left behind. Scott was aware that the forces from Zedd were trying to replicate some of the experiments from the United States government on humans to turn the war on their favor, but he was aware that some of the experiments escaped before the massacre.

Finnster was an old man who was born in the ghettos of East Germany, a brilliant geneticist who learned to modify human DNA from its core in order to create what he called _clay monsters._

The _clays _were once human, but as generations passed their genetic structure became unstable and eventually any traces of their humanity just melted before they died of organ failure. The _clays _only lasted for a couple of months but after the major failure to create soldiers that didn't died because of bullets but a nasty "un-natural" dead; the Zedd decided to start a cloning process that took a terrible twist on the population, as people of certain ethnicities (specially women) were sent to concentration camps in order to retrieve all genetic material in order to create the army.

Scott started to trace were Finnster was located but it was almost impossible, as none of his informants knew anything; not even Dr. Skullovitch, the prominent physicist from Russia that ended up escaping the Jewish persecution.

To his luck, almost a week later he found a small test _clay_ test subject roaming around in the central park; he wondered if Finnster could be around the park area catching victims to enhance his research.?


	2. Chapter Two - Cassandra Hillard -

**Chapter Two**

**Cassandra Hillard**

She was beautiful from head to toes and always wearing an attire in pink. Her stature was the envy of many people; she was 6'1, blond hair, skin pail as snow and a perfect smile. She could be a high couture model, a muse for designers but her frail appearance hid the reality that she was a high profile spy for the United States government, and a Ranger.

A former acquaintance of the Beast Rangers, she was part of a second team that was used for stealth assault, the name was Five-Star Thunder Squadron and were one of the teams who held one of the first genetic modifications that gave the users abilities to modify their bodies into mythological Japanese creatures.

At first people thought they were mutated monsters as when they transformed, they exhibited as well supernatural abilities. She had a curse, her DNA could regenerate from fire, she had the code name _Phoenix of the Heavenly Wind Star._ Making her technically immortal as well one of the most dangerous agents.

As many Rangers, she had a device that she could use in order to transform or as she said "morph" and use an exo-suit that would grant her an enhanced version of her genetic gifts, plus some weapons.

All the Rangers had a set of similar abilities as well distinctive weapons, as far as she could remember but her was unique, she was the phoenix, the ho-o as she was called when the Japanese branch of the Patriots gave her the modifications in 1935, a little bit after her twelve birthday.

She was American, but she left with her family as her father was relocated into the newly Okinawa base, there she became something that she never wanted.

She knew she was being followed and that there were innocent victims on the plane. She didn't care a shit for any, if she was going to kill, she was going to have some fun with the agents of Zedd.

Six rows behind her there was Goldar, he was fear by many; he was also known as the Titan of the Russia. A tall mutant human, much as her, a guy with an impressive high, a really impressive high as well one of the most loyal followers of Lord Zedd.

Goldar was his codename, no one from the Patriots knew his real name with the exception that he was born in Siberia. She was fearing for the second time in her life as an agent because Goldar skill could made her own ability nuled.

She thought how to find a way to escape, but every case scenario seemed to be creating a causality and killing 467 people.

She opted to confront him in a discreet way, approaching to him in his seat.

- I am surprised, you came to me, my child. Goldar said with a heavy accent.

- I want to know how did you found me.?

- It wasn't difficult, I imagine you were trying to came back to Angel Grove.

- You are right.

- I've been following you for weeks now, I even planned to kill you over here, these people are OK, nobody will miss them.

- You are a criminal.

- So do you.

- I've killed to keep freedom, not to place a totalitarian regime.

- We have similar points of view, my dear; you are my enemy and I am yours. You understand how difficult it is to keep going with this war.?

- I know.

- You know what I know, you are not the last Ranger that is alive. Scott is still alive.

She was surprised by the news because after the Rangers slain she thought for a long time she was the last one; the last survivor of a horrible experiment and knowing there was someone else, that made her happy. She thought, why the government didn't informed her.? She realized that the survivors besides her didn't reported back.

She was fighting in the war alone, because she never heard someone from the government saying that they sent Rangers in different missions.

- You know what Goldar.? Said to him, while popping her bright blue eyes with surprise. - You are right, these people are nothing because in the name of the war, you have to kill some people in order to endure freedom.

Cassandra stood up from her seat, went to the emergency exit located near the wing; opened with a blow from a gun she hid to open it. The cabin started to decompress at a fast rate, leaving all the civilians in fear.

She didn't hesitate and she jumped in to the void, leaving Goldar to look in horror as he wasn't expecting her to do such a reckless action of leaving a trail.

He didn't hesitated and follow her as well; as both were falling, Cass noticed something different about Goldar, he had wings and he was flying as well on his own; she smiled to him and puller her morphing grid device and shout "Five Stars, Shinning in Heaven, Go Thunder."

Goldar as soon he saw her transformation, decided to dive into her with a punch as he knew that split milisecond was the precise moment he could kill any ranger, even the indestructible one.


End file.
